Superjail!: Reloaded
by rtargyle
Summary: When the Mistress and Stingray had taken over the Warden's Superjail, she didn't anticipate that her younger sister would threaten her new rule...


**Greetings, hope you enjoy the preview to my new superjail!fiction :) **

* * *

_PROLOG: PRIYA ADAMOOR "QUAIL" _

* * *

Priya stalked fiercely through the hallway doors and smashed one of the by-standing inmates on accident. A coat of blood dribbled down the window and began soaking through the floor. She ignored his screams and continued walking through.

The carpets beneath her boots were displayed within a wacky array between a star-crossed universe and bursting sunsets gleaming in shapes of suns and comets. They were tinted orange and yellow. Above her, the ceiling was set within a forever standing-still twilight. Moons with faces and stars illuminated the blue and green colors.

Priya was too preoccupied at the moment to pay any sort of attention to the corridor's unusual design. She busily cursing and mumbling under her breath. Her blue-amber eyes burned golden the closer her legs drew her towards the pink painted door at the end of the hallway.

She lost her sanity for a split-second and fired two shots at the metal emblem hanging. It was the UltraPrison 'UP' symbol and it cracked into little pieces falling on the floor. Just then the door flew open and Priya chunked the robotic arm at whoever was about to appear but missed. It was that same prick she had to meet the other day, _Lord_ Stingray. His brows furrowed in frustration and he gave her a menacing glare.

"What in the _hell_"-

"Can-it, _Lord_ Dick-head!" She shouted, pushing him harshly out of the way.

The Mistress was seen sitting casually, filing her nails. She wasn't wearing her hat and her hair was slicked back into a tight, black bun. Priya tried very hard to control her initial urge to pick up the broken robotic arm she' previously thrown and choke her. Instead, she picked it up and slammed it down on her desk.

"Is there something I can do for you?" the Mistress sneered.

"_Now_, just hold on a second! I wasn't"-

"So help me God, Stingray I'll…" Priya's voice trailed off when she saw him standing there dressed in newly designed armor and a hot-pink cape. She snickered under her breath and Stingray brawled his fist, throwing her a heated glance.

"Why… are you wearing a _pink_ cape?" Priya asked.

"Because the color red does not match the new uniforms." said the Mistress

"I'm not wearing pink, _goddamit_! I'm a freaking commander!"

"But it suits you." Priya smirked.

"Shove it, bitch"-

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Priya revealed her loaded pistol and shoved into Stingray's mouth. He narrowed his red eyes into thin little slits.

"Right…_Now_, where was I?" She gently pulled her gun out, kicking him onto the floor and then leaned against the Mistress' desk.

"Why are you here?" the Mistress demanded.

"I've already asked several times before but I'm warning you….if I catch that overgrown iPod, Nova, in any one of the my labs again…I'll break her open and send you the pieces!"

"Priya, I've only asked her to replace a few"-

"NOT in _my_ sectors! NOT in _my_ workspace!" Priya launched the torn robotic arm through the window, shattering it behind them. The smaller brunette seared angrily as she quaked with fire in her veins.

"_Ah-ah_, careful. Remember to whom you speak, _sister_." the Mistress mused, paying close attention to her nails as she continued to file. Suddenly, Priya leaned forward and yanked her up by her green tie-

"Mistress! Mistress!" A small voice broke them of their privacy when Cherice appeared in the doorway. She was so alarmed that she dropped all her papers. They scattered into a pile all over floor and Stingray folded his arms in annoyance. For a few silent moments, no moved or said anything.

Priya roughly pushed the Mistress over and out of her seat. She stood there, watching her compose herself and bore her icy blue eyes venomously into her older sister's. After Cherice gathered her things together, she watched as Priya stormed from the room.

* * *

**HOPE you liked it! Let me know what you think, next chapter is already in progress :) **

COVER-PICTURE (for the story) is coming soon - I'm in the middle of drawing it...includes (_Mistress, Cherice, Bruce, Nova, the Warden, Jared, Priya, the Doctor, the Twins, and so on and so forth...etc. etc._)


End file.
